In many laboratory and industrial settings devices are used to protect instruments and people from the detrimental effects of high-power laser radiation. Similarly, there is a need in the art for protection from the harmful effects of other types of radiation, e.g., electromagnetic radiation in the millimeter (mm) wave range. As such, it would be beneficial to provide such protection.